godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghidorah Empire (King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters)
The 'Ghidorah Empire '(ギドラ帝国 Gidora Teikoku) is the official name of King Ghidorah's faction in King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters. Aim and Goals As per King Ghidorah's vision in the series, the Ghidorah Empire's aim is simple: to aid the King of Terror in his campaign of destruction on the Earth and beyond, by any means possible. Membership selection is very selective - King Ghidorah, as leader, chooses only the best of the best evil kaiju ''on Earth. The only execption to this rule was Ebirah - he was not a very powerful ''kaiju, ''but King Ghidorah allowed him membership anyways out of amusement (of course, Ebirah proves more valuable than his trouble, as he was able to take down many of Bagan's weaker super beasts and other ''kaiju ''as the series progressed. Leadership The Empire is lead by King Ghidorah, along with six other monsters that have been hand-picked by the King of Terror himself to serve as his officers. In the line of sucession, they are Megaguirus, Gigan (they share the number one spot), Biollante, MechaGodzilla 1, SpaceGodzilla, and Destoroyah. When Mogu becomes King Ghidorah's adopted son and heir, in the case when King Ghidorah cannot perform his duties, he will assume the position of leader in name only - Gigan and Megaguirus are to hold the real power and overall administration of the empire. History ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters Formed in 1998 by King Ghidorah, the so-called "empire" was formed for one purpose alone - to ultimate destruction of Earth, along with the deaths of any one being that was foolish enough to challenge King Ghidorah's supremacy as "The King of Terror". The group itself was formed in rather quick time, starting in the last full week of 1998. As the year 1999 started up, the empire got off to a sligtly tense start. Internal rivalry started to rock among the members, most of all between MechaGodzilla and Megaguirus. However, despite the typical inter-member rivalry, the empire managed to hold on together as an effective fighting force that as a whole. had no equal in the universe. As 1999 wore on, the empire's string of victories became substantial. Mothra, Kiryu, Godzilla Jr., Battra, and Iyrs - plus their allies - all fell before the might of the Ghidorah Empire. Then, as the new century began to dawn, a nightmare that even King Ghidorah himself appeared on the horizon - a god-like monster known as Bagan, and his army of interdimensional beasts simply known as "Breach Beasts". What made this even worse was that King Ghidorah himself was caught in a coma, unable to aid his cohorts for who-knew-long. However, under Gigan's direction, the empire prevailed and managed to win against Bagan and his macinations. But when Bagan himself came to unleash his full force on the empire. After beating them all to a standtill, King Ghidorah returned and was able to destroy Bagan once and for all. Membership Headquarters Although the Empire is a mobile organization, having no true headquaters on it's time on Earth, it had several haunts or temporary refuge centers located around the world. These places included Eniwetok, Chuuk Atoll, Rabaul Harbor, Wake Island, Savo Island, Lingga Roads, the Kurile Islands, and the Bahamas. Trivia *Several members aren't part of the empire in the movie. Category:King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters Fanon